Cray-Z
"Test Subject Number One, please come out to the stage." ... "Test Subject Number One, PLEASE come out to the stage..." ... "Send the Jraw Force into chamber number one please." ... "Augh! Stop it! You, you... Aaaahhh! My head!! AH! Please, stop it! Aaaaah!" ... A man in a straight jacket gets pushed into a large padded room with windows high up in the walls. Chapter 1: Test Subject 1 The men from the high up windows speak through an intercom to the man in the straight jacket. "Okay, you shall be reffered to as TS1. Understood?" TS1: *nods head* "Okay, we are your friends. Understand?" TS1: *shakes head* Just then, the men press a button and TS1 gets shocked with a strong electricity. TS1 gave a cry and fell back to the ground, the number one on the back of his jacket glowing a light blue. "I'm sorry, TS1. That was a wrong choice. Now, we are your friends. Do you understand?" TS1: "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! Just please... stop this... please..." TS1 started to cry. He was truely miserable. "TS1, speaking out of term could result in more severe punishment in the future. Now, stand up." TS1 slowly got up, but stumbled a couple times because of his straight jacket. One of the pads in the wall goes into the wall and a metalic arm with a glass of an odd blue liquid comes out. "TS1, this is Dendrobates Azureus Liquid, or DAL, for short. It is highly toxic, but we can possibly created a mutation out of you if we can succeed in the cure at the perfect timing. We have exactly a 2.641219283% chance of curing you at the exact right time." TS1 looks at the liquid and moves back slowly. TS1: "Please! Have mercy on my soul! What did I ever do?! I have a wife and family..." "And it may come as a surprise to you..." The padded wall on TS1's right goes into the ground, and behind it is was a glass wall. Behind it is what was a young lady that was named TS23. TS1 looked at her, and she stared back. They ran towards the wall screaming, trying to talk to eachother. "We're afraid the wall is sound proof, TS1. Now, her testing shall be moved to another subject if you can abide to your experiment." TS1 sheds a tear kisses the glass and slowly stumbles to the glass of poison. "TS1, now take it and drink it." TS1 looks at his wife, sheds one last tear, and the arm pours the poison down his throat. ... ... "NOW!" 6 men come out through the padded doors and each shoot a needle in a body part of TS1. One in the head, 1 in each arm, 1 in each leg, and one in the chest. TS1 collapses and the men come and put an oxygen mask on him. The woman was screaming horrifically, even though nobody could hear her. The man slowly turns coal black and started to have glowing eyes. The shooters step back and wait. They all waited for about 15 minutes when they asked the shooters to take off the jacket. TS1's once golden blonde hair was now an ashy gray. He now had 6 fingers on one hand, and 4 on the other. His teeth are snow white. They all waited about another 5 minutes when they asked TS1 to stand up. He obeyed, but it took him a couple seconds to do so. "Jraw Shooter Commander- please stand in front on TS1." The commander did as he was told. "Now, commander. Please think of any number whatsoever. Any numbers. It can be from -1000 to 10000000000. Anywhere." He quickly thought of a number, then about a minute later, "TS1, please read his thoughts- what is the number he's thinking?" TS1: "...4873.2." The commander shakes his head up and down to comfirm the mutation was a success. "Please send TS1 back into his chamber and send Test Subject 83 in." As TS1 leaves and TS83 comes in, they quickly stopped him. "Wait TS1-" He stopped as TS83, a little girl walked in with a blanket. "We have concluded that we need a test of brutality. This little girl... Kill her." The little girl looked at TS1 and said one word that shattered the heart of everyone in the room- and the mother in the other room for seeing her lips... TS83: "...Daddy?" "TS1, kill her now." TS1 grabbed the girl's throat. He slowly choked her as she mutters out very few words, easy to make out that they were "*chokes* *gasp* Da- Daddy- what *gasp* are you *choke* doing?". TS1 Then grabbed her neck and twisted it. It was all over there. The woman behind the glass screams even more. "Please place the padded wall back up and send TS1 back to his chamber." The woman was banging at the glass, screaming even more. It was over for her family. The family doens't exist anymore. Chapter 2: Broken TS23 *The next events occured 4 weeks after the TS1 testing events. "Reports say TS23 has been curled up in a padded corner for exactly 4 weeks. She refuses to eat. Masters say it is time to withdraw her from this chamber to read her thoughts. This is important since infinite secrets can be unlocked through a person of no thoughts through intense depression." The men send the Jraw Force in to get TS23. She leaves without saying a word or any struggle. They put her in a dark room. They turn the lights on and there standing in a corner is TS1. TS23 pays no attention. "TS1, please read this one's thoughts." TS1 stares at her for a while. About an hour has passed when he shakes his head and says, TS1: "Your request cannot be fullfilled. No thoughts can be proccessed at this moment." The men were angry. "I'm afraid that your time is up now. Please return both of them to TS1's chamber." They both walk out at the same time. ... ... "Reports say that our test 4 weeks ago was a failure. The 4th family that has a connection to the royal blood has not had a close enough relation. Family 4xy628ren, Codename "Cray-Z" has been a failure..." The men send the Jraw Force into the chamber. "Alright men... Ready... aim..." TS1 and TS23 pay little attention. "...Fire." They pulled their triggers and multiple explosions occur and fell to the ground were TS1 and TS23. The firing squad then slowly walked out of the chamber. "Reviving our old kings to take over Europe has been a failure so far. Unlocking the secrets to eternal revival for domination has been a failure so far." They take a pause. "Send in the next test family." Story by: AnimalInMe Category:Stories